


Hunting for a date

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy schmoop, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Peter deserves nice things, Puppy Piles, even if he is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: The pack decides Chris needs to get out and date more. Stiles and Lydia take matters into their own hands and get him dates, without his permission. Chris is too honorable to refuse and Peter is no help. He's having way too much fun watching him squirm.**Claire had a tumblr prompt earlier today and now I can't find it.:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



“So I’ve been thinking,” said Lydia as she took Allison aside. Allison had been reading a book with her feet in Isaac’s lap as she watched Scott try and get Stiles’ to admire his physique. Ever since Kira left.  Stiles of course was completely oblivious and still obsessed with Derek, Scott had his work cut out for him.  “Your father’s been single for a while now.” She twirled a lock of her hair and looked over to where Peter and Chris were on their third game of pool.  
  
Allison simply raised a brow as though she wished she didn't have to comment on that topic. “What’s on your mind? You’re a little young for him.”

“He’s been spending an unhealthy amount of time around Peter. He needs better friends.”  Lydia remarked with a smirk.

“I _heard_ that!" The wolf in question threw back at Lydia. He smirked at Chris after “losing” the game again to Argent. “I guess the night is yours.”  
  
Chris muttered something under his breath fully aware that Peter had intentionally lost that last game. “Asshole,” the hunter grunted. He looked back at Lydia. “I’m perfectly fine.”  
  
“When’s the last time you went on a date?” Lydia blinked innocently from the couch as she rested her chin in her arms on the back of it.

Peter snickered and wandered to the kitchen to grab a beer. He picked up the daily newspaper and found an empty chair to read it in.  
  
“Traitor,” glowered Chris as he glared at the wolf. He looked back at Lydia. “My love life is none of your business.”

“She’s right,” piped up Stiles. “It’s been a few years. So you should, you know, do stuff and have fun. I’m sure there’s some respectable older ladies in their fifties we could check out.” He flopped down next to Lydia, excited by this new distraction.

Allison choked on her soda and Peter just laughed. She threw Peter a death glare and the wolf hid behind his newspaper.

“I am _not_ in my fifties!” Growled the hunter. “And I can find my own dates, thank you.”

“What about Scott’s mom? She’s hot and single.” Stiles suggested to Lydia.  
  
Scott’s eyes practically bugged out, “No, no no no. Stiles!” The Alpha sighed dramatically and sprawled on the rug.  
  
“Actually, my mom has a few friends.” Lydia warmed to the idea. “And she’s having a dinner party at her house tonight where one is showing up single. She’s early forties. A lawyer if I recall correctly. Her name’s Cynthia. I told her I’d see if the older men in the pack I knew were available and seeing as how that’s basically you I said I’d ask.”

Allison looked at her father and shrugged.

“So, that’s a yes!” Lydia took out her phone.

“Wait, I haven’t agreed to anything!” Chris argued. “I don’t need to be set up! Who are you texting?”  
  
“I just texted my mom and told her you were showing up. 7pm. You should go get ready, Mr Argent.” Lydia gave him a beaming smile.  “Wear something sexy and not hunter dad chic.”

Even though Peter was the only other adult he was absolutely no help. “Have fun!” He gave Chris a mocking finger wave.

Allison just _glared_ at the wolf.

Isaac wisely kept his mouth shut.

Because he was a man of honor Chris sighed, grabbed his jacket and stalked out of the McCall house where the pack had been hanging out and Peter had funded additions to.  
  
“Peter, aren’t you going to do something?” Allison demanded.

Peter turned the page of his newspaper and shrugged, “I’m just here for the free drinks.”

Allison picked up a pillow and nailed him with it. Scott perked up and jumped up to his feet.  
  
“Wait...no-” Peter looked at the expression on Stiles, Isaac and Scott’s faces. “Oh, God. Not _again_!” He made a face. There was no use looking at Lydia for help and Chris wasn’t there to rescue him. He gave the lot of them a plaintive look and shuddered as he braced for impact.  
  
Stiles was the first one to pounce him and take over his shoulders and even when Peter tried to throw him off he hung on like a leech. Scott gave him a running tackle and that toppled Peter to the floor. Isaac jumped on him from the other side and between the three of them they had ‘Zombiewolf’ as Stiles called him on the floor and pinned. Not for long, of course. Peter was a lot older and a lot stronger. It was part of the game to keep him on the floor for record times. It always ended up with Peter’s hair getting messed up and even managed to get Lydia to crack a smile instead of look at him with disdain.  
  
“Teenagers should come with warning labels!” Peter complained. Stiles was plastered to his back like an octopus with one arm around his head. Isaac had control of his legs and Scott straddled his hips.  
  
“Awe, you secretly love us, Zombiewolf.” Stiles squeezed.

“Like I love bad hair gel.” Peter muttered. “Okay, are you idiots done? Get _off_ me!”  He could easily use his full power and get free but he didn’t want to hurt Stiles.

It had taken a great deal to get to this point and a lot of patience and discussion. The pack soon began to understand that what Peter needed the most was attention. He was starved for it and as long as they gave it to him he didn’t lapse into his old ways and actually ended up being rather useful. Hence the Puppy Piles being almost a weekly thing unless he was extra prickly. Then it was daily.

It was actually Melissa’s idea. “He watched his family die horribly. Don’t you think that would make anyone crazy? He’s been trying. You should too.”  And that was that since no one ignored Scott’s mom when she said things like that. “He was used to a lot of people around him. Give him a chance. Everyone deserves redemption.”

At Natalie’s house Chris was having the most awkward dinner of his life. Suffice it to say Lydia was not a good judge of a person’s age and Natalie apologized profusely since Chris’ date ended up being a sixty year old she-devil who liked to grope his ass.

“She was a hellcat. I have _bruises!_ ” he complained at a sniggering Peter.

Two days later Chris started getting a number of odd texts. He eventually traced down the culprit to a website.  
  
“STILES!!!” Chris bellowed as he slammed into the house.

Stiles had him set up with a match.com profile and he and Lydia had accepted another date for him.

Apparently Lydia wasn't the only one ruining his life this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:) Please let me know what you think.

Once the pack got on the bandwagon it was almost impossible to throw them off. Chris rubbed his forehead repeatedly lately and dreaded going to pack meetings. He’d been on at four dates by this time.  “You’re  _ enjoying _ this!” he accused Peter across the table.    
  
“Your discomfort does provide some mild amusement, my dear Christopher. But I assure you thinking about the latest aging beauty the children decide to set you up with is the last thing on my mind.” Peter plucked the tasty complimentary mint from their dinner table and sucked on it while Chris paid the bill. 

“I don’t know why _ I’m _ paying, you’re the one rolling in cash.” Chris griped. They were at one of Peter’s favorite restaurants an expensive sushi bar a couple of towns over from Beacon Hills.    
  
“You owe me, that’s why.” Peter smirked. “If you like, you can pay with your body.” The wolf leaned across the table and let the v-neck ride down.    
  
Chris swallowed. “Peter-”

“That’s right you have another _date_.” The word was bitten out like Peter wanted to eviscerate it. “Hence-,” he waved his hand around the restaurant, “all _this_.  You’re going to have to tell them eventually, you know. Allison took it well.”  
  
“You don’t live in the same apartment with her.” Chris countered and immediately regretted it. The sharp look in Peter’s eyes made his insides twist. “Look at how far you’ve come with them? I don’t want to ruin it!”

Peter scoffed and stood up. “Let me worry about that, huh? Now since you’re insisting on bringing my night down, I’m out. Goodnight, Christopher.” With that, he turned and left Chris to wait for the check.

Chris sighed and looked at the time, he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry up.  

The date this time was called the theater but Chris had not realized the woman had meant actual theater and he’d shown up casual to a black tie event. Sylvie a french designer was a pretty, petite brunette but extremely controlling. She’d actually anticipated that Chris wouldn’t know they weren’t seeing a movie and brought him a jacket and tie. It didn’t make him any less uncomfortable standing there at a post-event cocktail party in jeans.  Ballet. It was a Ballet. Chris had never been so fucking bored in his life. Victoria would have been laughing at him from the grave. 

What was worse, most of the people attending were french and Italian descent. Now, Chris knew french and Italian but they didn’t know he knew and could hear the insults to his appearance. Not to mention the things the women (and men) were saying about his ass. He clutched the champagne like it was a lifeline and prayed for time to pass. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to act in these things it was just that he hated them. When they lived in San Fransisco Victoria was always having to go to these events. He kicked himself for not realizing Theater didn’t mean Cinema.    
  
Towards the end two people were talking over him in Italian. They were talking about how they were surprised Sylvie hadn’t managed to find someone more refined given her reputation. They looked down their noses at him and he finally snapped. He spoke in fluent Italian to the person next to him about the exact meaning of the ballet and made it perfectly clear he’d understood everything everyone had been saying. 

Then he hit a man who had insulted Sylvie, and that was currently why he was at The Sheriff's station in a tuxedo jacket and jeans. Luckily no charges were being pressed after extensive discussion but he was still handcuffed. It’s not like they didn’t know who he was there. His knuckles were slightly red from the impact but other than that he was fine. 

“Dad!” Allison burst into the station with Lydia and he grimaced at her.  She looked over at the Sheriff who was busy and hadn’t let her father out of the cell yet.    
  
“It’s not as bad as it looks, kid. I’ll be out of here in a minute.” Chris assured her. His lawyer was handling things.    
  
Lydia looked him up and down. “You’re not serious.  _ That’s _ what you wore?”

“You didn’t say it was ballet!” Chris shrugged.  
  
Allison gave a frustrated sound and glared at him. She stomped off to get the Sheriffs attention.   
  
Eventually he was let out and apologized to Sylvie who asked him for another date but he politely declined. Chris was tired and by the time  he and Allison finally got home it was past midnight. This was the fourth disastrous date in a row.   
  
“Dad, I’m sorry about Lydia and Stiles. If you would just let me tell them, they’d stop.”  
  
“Alright, Alright. I’ll tell them soon.” All Chris wanted to do was crash on his bed.

“I’m okay with it, you know.” Allison smiled tentatively at her father. “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Chris searched her eyes. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. It wasn’t a thing I thought I’d ever deal with again.”   
  
“I know, Dad.” Allison’s voice was soft. “I know.”

When Chris fell asleep that night he was acutely aware of just how empty the bed was. 

*

The next day the pack was meeting in the woods for a picnic which had been Peter’s idea. He was very good at coming up with things for them to do. In this case he’d organized a game of capture the flag. When Scott asked Derek explained that growing up Peter was the oldest of the kids and always in charge of taking care of them. He really did lose his mind after the fire. Until he went to college he was pretty much taking care of the kids. He was Derek’s best friend which is why it had been so hard for him to see Peter change so much.  


He was slowly returning to his old self, even Derek had remarked on it. The pack paying attention to him helped. He’d been abandoned and Derek took responsibility for that as he normally did.

Peter lay sprawled out on the grass. In the end he’d let the teenagers win and they had tackled him again. They were all talking excitedly about the game while Melissa helped Stiles cook lunch.

Chris came over and held out his hand to help Peter up.

Peter just lay there for a long moment and looked up at the hunter.

Lydia was standing next to Allison while she witnessed the exchange of looks between the two men. “I’ve got it!” Lydia declared. “All his dates so far have been disasters. What if we get Chris to go on a date with Peter?”  
  
Allison gave her a startled look. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, look at them!” Lydia said softly.  “I never noticed before but you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Besides, what’s he got to lose?”   


Allison rubbed her forehead in much the same fashion as her dad usually does when aggravated. “I don’t think Peter wants to go on a date with my Dad.  Actually, I’m pretty sure he’s mad at my father but maybe a date would help.”

“What does Peter have to be mad about?” Lydia shrugged. “He’s been doing well lately.”

Peter could hear them and it did annoy the fuck out of him but he chose to ignore it. He looked away from Chris. “Go away, I’m fine.” He picked himself up on his own. As he brushed off dust from his shirt he simply shrugged, “I’m going for a walk!” and left.    
  
“Peter-,” Chris sighed. He knew better than to follow. Peter would be back for the food and just needed to clear his head.   
  
Scott did overhear Lydia and Allison’s conversation and he paused mid argument with Isaac to turn and stare at Chris and Peter. “Dude,” he nudged Isaac in confusion.

Isaac, having more knowledge of the situation than most, simply chuckled. “Let them handle it.” He tackled Scott suddenly and they continued their argument the healthy werewolf way. Roughhousing. Isaac’s way of keeping Scott occupied and under control.

“Mr Argent,” Lydia grinned at him as they set the picnic bench table.    
  
“Lydia,” Chris looked at her warily. “No more dates.”   
  
“But this is different! What do you think about dating a man?” Lydia asked him innocently.    
  
Chris blinked. That if he did, he could kiss his manhood goodbye, literally.  “Uh-” He strove to figure out how to get out of what her next comment was going to be.

“What about Peter Hale?” Lydia asked him, blunt.

Chris stared, heart jumping to his throat. Normally he was in complete control of his emotions but never in a million years would he think Lydia would suggest Peter. Derek looked up from the book he was reading and  _ stared  _ at Chris. “Uh,” Chris stammered again.    
  
“He’s gorgeous, single and rich.” Lydia pointed out. “Okay, he’s a sociopath and did terrible things but he’s better now and made up for them. We don’t love him but we’re fine with him. Also, he already knows you’re a hunter. So, what do you think?”

Everyone turned to look at Chris.    
  
“Dad?” Allison prompted her father in annoyance.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, fine. If I do this, will you drop it?”   
  
Lydia nodded, “deal.”

“How exactly are you going to get Peter to agree to go on a date?” Chris wondered. The wolf was going to kill him. Slowly, painfully and they would never find his body.

“Leave that to me,” grinned Lydia. “We have an understanding.”  


“Lunch is ready!” Stiles piped up. “What did I miss?”

  
**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.:) Just for the cuddles. Hope you liked it.

Peter came back as predicted when food was ready and he made a point to completely ignore Chris. This was not the perfect day he'd hoped for. He downed a beer just as Lydia cornered him. 

Lydia took his arm and led him to the bench. “Sit down, Peter.” She crooned and passed him trimmings for his burgers.    
  
Peter gave her a suspicious look.    
  
Lydia looked over at Chris who was carrying more filled plates over to the bench. “Mr Argent is looking very fine today, don’t you think?”

Peter’s eyebrows raised. He cast a look in Chris’ direction, “If you say so.” He wasn’t angry anymore. The walk had calmed him down but he was still hurt and so he couldn’t resist a barb. “He’s a little  _ old _ . Why do you ask?”  

They had set up two tables and put them all together. Peter had pointedly sat as far away from Chris as possible.  He overheard Peter’s comment and resisted the urge to stab a fork into the table. 

“Well you’re not young either, Peter.” Lydia chuckled. “He’s not old. He’s in his prime, available and a decent man. You could do worse.”

Peter coughed and fought hard not to laugh. “Oh, really? Now that he’s put his foot on the ground you’ve turned your matchmaking to me, have you?” He forced an entirely serious expression and poured himself some lemonade. “I do have a sex-life and I don’t need your help. Also, what makes you think I’m into men?” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” She lowered her voice, not that it would help with the wolves. “I have seen how you look at him sometimes when you think no one else is looking. So,” her voice rose. “He says he’ll go on a date with you.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. At first this was an entertaining situation. Now it was rapidly starting to scratch his nerves. 

“Dad?” Allison looked over at her father in exasperation. 

Chris gave Peter a worried look. 

“Oh my god, you two are hopeless.” Allison sighed. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but Peter interrupted her. 

“I’ll do it.” The wolf shrugged and gave Chris a pointed look. He turned back to Lydia. “There, can you leave him alone now?”   
  
Lydia hmmmed. “That was awfully easy.”

“Yeah, you’d think they would have resisted more.” Stiles glanced between the pair and scratched his head thoughtfully. “Unless-” he ricocheted his attention from Chris back to Peter in an instant.    
  
Peter looked at Stiles, you could almost see the gears turning in his head and finally slotting things into place. He folded his arms and watched while the kid started to put things together in his head like a professional detective on speed. 

Stiles gaped at Chris first.  Then he shot to his feet, stared at Allison and then Isaac. He walked around the table towards Peter with all eyes on him. “May I?” He asked, reaching for the partially hidden chain around Peter’s neck. Most people hadn’t noticed it but he had and he’d been wondering about it for at least two months. 

“Dude?” Scott said in a concerned voice. Everyone else’s eyes were riveted on Stiles. 

“No,” Peter snarled and swatted his hand away. 

Stiles ducked and managed to get it anyway, earning a death glare from Peter for his trouble. 

The chain fell out of its usual hidden spot. Dangling from it was a wedding ring. It was new and 24 karate white gold with sculpted leaves. Twisted into the leaves was an uncut moonstone set in a bed of tiny diamonds. A man’s wedding ring, a perfect blend of beauty and hardness. 

Peter lifted up a hand and almost struck Stiles but something held him back. He clenched his fist and lowered it very carefully, reigning in the furious wolf inside. Stiles had the sense to skitter back and place Derek between himself and Peter as soon as humanly possible. 

“I knew it!” Stiles fistbumped to the air, “I just knew it!” 

“Knew  _ what _ ?” Liam looked completely lost. 

“For god sake, you guys,” Allison exhaled and rubbed her head.  “They’ve been married for nearly three months.”

“Allison!” Chris groaned and stood up. “Peter?”

Peter was having a difficult time keeping the wolf in check. Stiles should know better than to make sudden moves around him like that. The old him would be launching himself at Derek and ripping into him in order to get at Stiles. The new him had more self control. After all, he had an anchor now. One he was presently pissed off at, but he was still an anchor. It helped him deal with the buzzing in his ears and the desire to rend something apart with his bare hands. One, two, three. Chris’ hand was on his shoulder and he leaned into the man. Four, Five. He was breathing again and he could hear words. He blinked up at Chris. “Are you done dating, Christopher?” 

“You’re all I need, sweetheart.” Chris told him softly. 

“Congratulations,” Melissa told the two of them, beaming.

Scott looked flummoxed, Liam was confused and Isaac just helped himself to the salad. “What? I already knew.” Isaac told Scott. “Allison, Malia and I were witnesses.”

Lydia pursed her lips and glared at Peter. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” 

“Don’t be mad at him, I didn’t want him to.” Chris took the chain from around Peter’s neck and released the wedding band. He slipped it onto Peter’s finger and lifted his hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles. 

“Why not!?” Scott looked more upset at not being included then actually angry. 

“Because he thought we would be against it.” Derek said stoically, one hand rested on Stiles to keep him in place. “And Peter would lose the standing he’s gained.” He turned towards Chris, “My uncle hasn’t been living with you. I would have smelled it.”

“How did we not smell it?” Scott still sounded a little hurt. Melissa hugged her son briefly. 

“We were careful.” Chris gestured at the food. “Lunch is getting cold.”    
  
Everyone looked at each other. Isaac had already started eating. Liam shrugged and began to fill his plate. Corey and Mason looked happy as could be. Allison offered Peter a dish and finally smiled at him. 

The hammer had been dropped and no one was killing anyone or trying to kill anyone. Chris looked relieved. “Peter?” He looked down at the wolf.

“You’re making this up to me.” Peter told him sharply. 

“And we’re having a reception!” Lydia decided. “Since you cheated me out of planning a wedding.” 

“As long as it’s not at the Loft.” Derek muttered.   
  
Stiles skittered back to his seat. “So who was the bride?”   
  
Peter showed fangs. “Quit while you’re ahead, Stiles.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Chris promised. “I’ll start by helping you move tomorrow.”   
  
“We’ll all help.” Scott sighed finally and nodded. It was truly not that much of an effort to smile at at Peter. “You’re part of the pack now. You know that, right?”   
  
“Good to know,” deadpanned Peter. “You’re not  _ all _ going to help me move?”

The round of  _ oh yeahs _ that followed made him cringe. It was one thing to suffer puppy piles every few days but quite another to be subjected to it on a daily basis. He looked up at Chris. He was still a little mad but now that they didn’t have to hide anymore he would be able to scent the man and mark his territory.  And Chris? He would be grovelling for a long while. 

“Christopher,” moaned Peter, “tell the children they  _ all  _ can’t be there tomorrow.”

“Tell a bunch of werewolves with superhuman strength not to come help move and lift the heavy furniture? I think not.” Chris sat down beside Peter and chuckled at his discomfort. “You’ll get over it.”  
  
Allison smiled at her father, since he looked happy that’s all she wanted. As for Peter, they would deal with each other but she wouldn’t ever call him Dad.   
  
Peter didn’t mind. He leaned against Chris and let the man slip an arm around him. Something strange was in the air. He sniffed and exhaled. For the first time he felt that the whole pack was completely at ease. They were happy. People were laughing and smiling. He was being included in the conversation. Even Lydia looked happy. It was, he supposed, the perfect day after all.  


**FIN**


End file.
